


Inner Ninja

by stolen_moonlight



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sass, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_moonlight/pseuds/stolen_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dancing around when Peter catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my tumblr http://astolenmoonlight.tumblr.com with artwork

               It was a Thursday night and Stiles was spending it baking a cake for Erica’s birthday the next day. Somehow everyone had managed to keep Erica’s surprise party a secret; considering that pretty much everyone attending was a werewolf it was saying something. The whole pack was going to be gathered at the newly renovated Hale mansion. Erica had a weakness for white chocolate and strawberries so Stiles decided to make her a white chocolate strawberry cheesecake. It was going to be epic. No, scratch that, it was going to be orgasmic.

               He put the cake in the oven to bake and turned on the kitchen radio. He flipped the stations until he came across something that didn't sound depressing. As the radio DJ announced the next set of artists, Stiles began to clean. He shook his head, it seemed that every time he bakes the aftermath looks like a mini explosion had gone off. Dirty dishes were spread around the kitchen counters, and he could see chocolate splattered on the wall next to sink where he’d been mixing it.  He gathered the pans and set them to soak in hot water and started to sweep the counters. Next thing he knows he’s humming along to the radio without fully knowing what the song was, other then something about inner ninjas. Slowly he started moving his hips, dancing in place, and soon enough he was singing along to

 

“ I read the rules before I broke 'em   
I broke the chains before they choked me out   
Now I pay close attention   
Really learn the code   
I learned to read the map before I hit the road

 

And dancing around the kitchen, making ninja moves.

 

               All of a sudden there was clapping coming from the doorway, Stiles was so engrossed into letting his inner ninja out that he didn’t even notice anyone enter the house. He jumped and turned at the same time, and saw Peter.

              

               “Damnit I really need to buy bells for all of you wares just so you’ll stop sneaking up on me.”

               “Hello to you too Stiles. I see you have been secrets from us all. I wasn’t aware that you are a…how should I put this… _dancer._ “

               “And I didn’t know you were such a creeper, creeping up unannounced and uninvited at people’s homes. It’s almost like you’re asking to be shot with silver bullets.”

               Peter cocked his head “Stiles, what is that on your face?”

               Stiles rubbed a hand across his cheek “What? What is it? Where is it?”

               “It’s right in that corner, here let me show you” Peter said and reached out a hand towards stiles’ face. He rubbed a thumb at the corner of stiles lips and brought the thumb back up to his lips. He licked at his thumb

               “Mmm” Peter made a surprised noise “it’s chocolate.”

Stiles, who had stood frozen to the spot felt a blush spread across his face “I’m making a cake for Erica’s birthday tomorrow. It’s her faveorite, white chocolate strawberry cheesecake. Which reminds me I need to get the cake out of the oven.” He spun on his feet, rushing to the oven.

               Peter smiled, and walked over to the table where he spied the frosting bowl. He kept one eye out on Stile’s actions, making su”Ire that his next move would be noticed by the teen. Peter couldn’t figure out what it was about Stiles that drew him so much but he couldn’t keep away from him. He felt this urge to needle Stiles until he got responses from him.

               Stiles turned from the oven with the cake in his hand and Peter slowly, deliberately swept his finger across the top of the frosting bowl and brought the finger back up to his mouth.

               “Mmmm. Stiles you’ve been hiding other talents besides dancing haven’t you? This is really good. One could say it’s almost….orgasmic.” Peter smirked at stiles blush.

   “YOU creeper!” Stiles yelled, slamming the cake down on the cooling pad. “How did you even know I thought that? I never said it outloud.”

               “On the contrary, you have a tendency to mutter when you’re amused at something that comes into your mind.”

               “Dammnit…you never did say what you’re doing here.”

               “Oh I was just in the neighborhood, though I’d stop by and visit my favorite human.”

               Stiles snorts “yeah, right. Well thanks for stopping by now you can leave.”

               Peter cocked his head, “I don’t think so, I haven’t gotten what I came for yet.”

               “Well what do you need? It’s creepy having you here, and I’d rather you LEAVE.”

               “Stiles, Stiles, have you learned nothing by haning out with warewolves? You cannot lie to us. We can tell by your heartbeat.” Peter leaned in closer to Stiles, “I can also smell the arousal you feel whenever I’m around.”

               “It’s not arousal it’s FEAR.” Stiles denied.

               Peter let out a chuckle “No use denying it Stiles, I do have that sexy aura of an older attractive man.”

               Stile took a step back and said “You realize that you just took creepy to a whole new level.”

               Peter followed Stiles and whispered “Stop denying it. Remember I can smell the arousal” he bent his head to Stiles’ neck and licked “every” nipped it a bit “single” another lick and nip “time.”

  


End file.
